As usage of electronic devices increases, so does the number of software programs run on these devices. Typically when a software program is developed, it is verified to help assure that the software program satisfies all of the predetermined requirements for the software program. Developing test cases to determine if a software program satisfies all predetermined requirements may be difficult and time consuming. For example, in the C/C++ language a function within a software program may have a void* argument. A void* argument may be an ambiguous argument because it indicates that the function accepts a pointer to an object of any argument type. When generating test cases to verify a function, a software analysis tool may not be able to determine values that satisfy conditions within branching points of the function when an ambiguous argument is used within the branching points of the function. As a result, proper verification coverage of the function may not be obtained through the test cases generated by the software analysis tool.
One approach used by existing software analysis tools to remedy the problem of ambiguous arguments is to have non-compilable comments manually placed in the software program that indicate instances in the software program that are ambiguous or instances that the software analysis tools may struggle to understand and/or handle. However, such non-compilable comments may result in a less readable software program, may not precisely define the ambiguous arguments, may not be expressive enough for someone not associated with the software analysis tools to understand, and may only be read and understood by a select type of software analysis tool thereby limiting the ability of the software to be verified by other software analysis tools.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.